Deception and Lies
by Koume
Summary: The Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny were never supposed to fall in love, in case their bloodlines would mix, but when Link and Zelda throw caution to the wind, fate throws them into the on of the worst situations of their lives.


****

Title: Deception and Lies

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Game: Zelda

****

Summary: The Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny were never supposed to fall in love, in case their bloodlines would mix, but when Link and Zelda throw caution to the wind, fate throws them into the one of the worst situations of their lives.

****

Warnings: Eeeh… this has *slight* alcohol and other drug use. Slight Malon bashing too. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: Look! I didn't forget this time! I own nothing of Zelda… except my games!! *holds them protectively* Mine! I also own this story line. That's about all… 

A/N: Yay!! I got Windwaker on the weekend! Let's celebrate with a new fanfic! Yay! Well, I was overseas when I wrote this and I wrote this because I was really, _really_ bored. In fact, I wrote a total of TWO new chaptered fics (this being one of them) and good news for all those people that read Lost Past, I've finished writing that as well, so I'll be putting a chapter up every three days or so. Same goes for this. As soon as I finish putting the whole of Lost Past up, I'll start putting the other one up. Guess what? I'm also working on _ANOTHER_ one! (apart from all those I have already mentioned) The fun never ends! ^_^ I love writing!

*ahem* now, for those of you who were just scrolling through the list of fanfics and clicked on this one either out of random or because you liked the review… Hi, I don't like Malon. ^_^ If you're gonna flame me about it, SHOO! I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU PEOPLE! GO READ SOMETHING YOU'LL ACTUALLY LIKE AND DON'T WASTE BOTH OF OUR TIME! For all fellow Malon-haters, HELLO! ^_^ Don't worry, all those people who are hiding at the back of your seats, too scared to come any closer to the computer screen, I'm not usually this scary (I don't think…) I'm just under the influence of a LOT of coke ^_^

Enough ranting! Time to scroll down and read my fic! And remember to review, I wanna know what you people think! Your opinions matter to me, people! So start reading and click away at that button to submit a review and tell me what you think!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

Grass stretched as far as the eye could see and met the bright blue skies at the top of the hill where the ranch was built. The entire place was surrounded by trees and to the left; there was a small village visible, where the hidden temple to the Goddess of Shadow was built. A large windmill spun in the wind, filling a well in the village, beyond which was a large volcano, which spouted thin smoke, the sacred grounds for the Fire God's temple. In front of the village was a river that led to the hidden cavern of ice. Further down the green field, there was the entrance to a forest, where a temple to the Goddess of Forest was located. Past the entrance to the forest was the parched land that led to the desert, leading one to the temple of the Spirit Goddess. Across from the desert entrance was a lake, whose hidden depths held the temple of the Goddess of Water. All these temples were hidden from most people, however, there were two more temples. One of them, the Temple of Time, was the most commonly known of all the temples. It stood in the market town, towering over all other buildings, rumored to hold the doorway to the Sacred Realm, the other, a hidden temple, only accessible. The Temple of Light, the most hidden of all, was the shrine to the God of Light. Apart from being the holder of the Door of Time, the Temple of Time was also the temple for the Goddess of Destiny. These seven gods and goddesses were not known as well as the three Golden Goddesses of the Triforce, Din, Farore and Nayru, but their descendants were seven well-known people, the seven sages of Hyrule, but they were almost nothing, without the help of one other man. The Hero of Time, Farore's own descendant. The Goddess of Destiny was the descendant of Nayru and there was a Gerudo man… filled with spite, the King of Evil, no matter how much shame it brought onto the Goddess, he was Din's descendant. The three descendants of the goddesses carried their own part of the Triforce within them. The Hero of Time was the Goddess of Courage's descendant, so he carried the Triforce of Courage and it was the same with the other two. The Goddess of Destiny's descendant, the Princess of Destiny, carried the Triforce of Wisdom and The King of Evil carried the Triforce of Power. It was seen that these three lines of descendants would carry down the ancient Goddess blood in three separate streams, but it was one fateful day, a year after the Hero of Time, the Princess of Destiny and the six other sages together banished the King of Evil into the warped once Sacred Realm, now Evil Realm, that the before thought forbidden love began to grow and faced its first obstacle: Jealousy.

The Hero of Time was named Link. A Hylian orphaned almost immediately after birth, whose mother, with her last breath, delivered her son to the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the forest and its eternal children, the Kokiri and asked the mystical tree to care for her son until it was time he knew the truth of his origin. 

The King of Evil was named Ganondorf. He was a Gerudo, once a very kind leader of the desert people, turned evil by greed. Betraying all of his race and leaving to seek the divine relic, the Triforce, leaving his half-sister, Nabooru, to lead the Gerudos, unfortunately, she was young, only sixteen, unable to care for a whole race, ultimately leading to the Gerudos needing to become thieves to make their living.

The Princess of Destiny was the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. She was orphaned at the age of ten, when Ganondorf rampaged through her home, Hyrule Castle and was taken by her nurse to the hidden areas of Kakariko Village, where, through a secret entrance near Impa's old house, they would access the Sheikah village that the attendant grew up in, where the Princess learned the arts of disguise and emerged from the Sheikah village in the disguise of a Sheikah man, named Sheik. 

Ganondorf was in the Evil Realm, sealed for quite a while, at least ten years. Zelda had already revealed to everyone her identity, showing that Sheik was merely her disguise and Link had adjusted to Hylian life, which was much more difficult than Kokiri life. Hyrule Castle had been destroyed and was taken an extremely long time to be rebuilt, which meant that Princess Zelda and her nurse had to live in Impa's old house in Kakariko Village, not realizing that it was the same village Link was living in.

Link woke up and yawned. It was going to be a busy day today, with everyone preparing for the celebration of one year since Ganondorf had been defeated. Smiling, he looked over at his weaponry and other equipment. All there, just like they were during his fight with Ganondorf. Except the Ocarina of Time. Link's smile faltered. That was Zelda's ocarina and rightfully hers. She had asked him to return it to her after they had defeated Ganondorf. Shrugging, he got up and began to get ready. Zelda, Ganondorf and all the sages were out of his mind. It was ages ago since that all had happened and he had decided it best to ignore it all. He kept contact with the sages, but because they were all his friends. But not Zelda. He didn't even know where she was anymore. And he pretended he didn't care. He didn't ask anyone. The only one of the sages he never met was Impa, Zelda's nurse. Surely, the Sage of Shadow was wherever Zelda was.

A loud neigh was heard outside.

"Okay, okay," Link cried, "Calm down Epona, I'll come out soon, just let me get ready!"

Pulling a Kokiri tunic on, Link went outside and patted his horse, Epona. She was his most loyal friend, almost never left his side.

"Good morning, Link," a villager greeted him as they walked by, "Are you going to help prepare for the celebrations?"

Link nodded, "I would if I knew what I had to do."

The villager, known as Fern, smiled, "Well, for starters, you could help set up all the stalls. They're having a hell of a time out in Hyrule Field."

Link grinned, "Setting up stalls? With my Golden Gauntlets, it'll be a breeze."

Fern laughed, "Hey, don't get too up yourself now. Remember, all the sages and you are the guests of honor, so be nice."

Link smiled, "I'm _not_ up myself. Anyway, where are all the stalls?"

"They're all unassembled out in the field," Fern replied, "go have fun now and remember not to show off."

"Okay, mummy," Link teased.

Fern laughed and walked away.

"Epona, let's go for a little ride to Hyrule Field, okay?" Link said as he mounted Epona and trotted out to the field.

Soon, all the stalls were assembled and it was afternoon.

"What time are the celebrations starting?" Link asked.

Fern frowned, "In one hour, I believe."

Link nodded and sighed. This would be the first time in a year that he and all the sages were going to be together. He was happy to see them again and didn't even dare to spare a thought about whether or not Zelda was going to be there or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sooo…. Good? Bad? Really Bad? Really hideously bad that you wouldn't read the next chapter? Cut down on that coke? I need your opinions!


End file.
